Peut-on changer sa destinée?
by laMaraudeureSerpentarde
Summary: Peut-on changer sa destinée? Severus, lui, l'aimerait bien... Mais le peut-il vraiment?
1. En pleine face

Chapitre 1 : En pleine face

-Non ! Lily, attends ! dit-il, au bord des larmes, Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

-Ah non ? dit-elle, avec une colère froide, Qu'est-ce que tu veux rajouter, alors ? Que tu t'es foutu de ma gueule depuis qu'on se connaît ?

-Pas du tout ! Non, Lily, attends ! Je voulais te dire que s'interrompit.

-Que tu quoi ? Que tu quoi, Rogue ?

-Que je… je… que je m'excuse très profondément, que ce n'était pas mon inten-

-TAIS-TOI ! FERME-LA !, explosa-t-elle, profondément en colère, NE ME MENS PAS ! TU AS TRÈS BIEN RÉFLÉCHI AVANT DE ME TRAITER DE SANG-DE-BOURBE !

-Lily, je te jure que non !, lui dit-il, ses yeux de charbon brillants de larmes, Je te le jure, Lily ! Je te le jure. Crois-moi, s'il te plaît !

Elle arrêta de marcher. Il avait l'air de dire la vérité… Mais était-ce bien _toute _la vérité ? Elle le regarda d'un air sceptique.

-D'accord, dit-elle, je te crois. Mais tu me caches un secret, Severus, je le sais. Mais si tu ne me dis pas c'est quoi, je doute que nous redevenions amis un jour… Allez, Sev, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Il sentit son cœur arrêter de battre. Il était à bout de souffle. Il était pris au piège. Il ne pouvait pas révéler qu'il l'aimait, elle se moquerait de lui, c'est sûr, mais s'il ne le dit pas, elle ne serait plus jamais son amie… Après une profonde réflexion, ponctuée des « Alors? C'est quoi? » De Lily, il prit sa décision. Il allait risquer le tout pour le tout. « Je dois être fou. », pensa-t-il.

-C'est que… euh…murmura-t-il.

Il n'était plus sûr de lui, maintenant. Le penser était bien plus facile que de le dire. « Non, se dit-il, j'ai pris ma décision. Il faut que je le fasse. »

Puis, avec un élan de courage, il dit à Lily :

-Je t'aime.


	2. Estomaquée

Chapitre 2 : Estomaquée

-Quoi?, dit Lily, dans un murmure à peine audible. Elle était estomaquée. On aurait pu la suspendre au plafond par les pieds, elle n'aurait rien senti. Ses jambes voulaient flancher, mais elle s'efforça de se maintenir debout.

-Allez, vas-y, moque-toi de moi, dit Rogue, plus livide que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Allez, dis-moi que c'est ridicule, que tu préfères Potter plutôt qu'un minable idiot comme moi.

-Ne dis pas ça!, dit Lily, aussi livide que Rogue. C'est totalement faux! Arrête de te rabaisser, tu vaux mieux que ça! Tu as eu beaucoup de courage de me dire cela, ne vois-tu pas tes qualités?

-Quelles qualités?, marmonna-t-il. Tu vois bien que je n'en ai aucune!

Une larme s'échappa de son œil et coula lentement le long de son visage mince et cireux.

-Severus, arrête! Là, tu vas m'écouter, parce que tu es intelligent-ne m'interromps pas!- et que je veux te prouver que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne! Moi, je trouve que tes seuls défauts sont que tu es impulsif et que c'est pour cela que tu es allé rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts!

-Tu as dit mes défauts. Quels sont les autres? lui dit-il, même s'il n'avait pas envie de les entendre.

-Tu pratiques la magie noire, lui dit-elle après un moment de silence, et ça m'effraie, Sev.

Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

-Si tu le veux, je ne la pratiquerai plus.

-Pour moi? Oh, Sev!, dit-elle, rayonnante de joie. Tu es adorable!

Rogue rougit, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était adorable. C'était sûrement un rêve. « C'est impossible, se dit-il, je ne peux pas être aussi chanceux… » Il se pinça et cela lui fit mal : il ne rêvait pas. Enfin… il le pensait. Car Lily ajouta :

-Écoute, Sev…

Elle avait l'air très gênée, honteuse même. Elle regardait le plancher. Rogue comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Quoi? dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

-C'est… c'est super que tu m'aimes, mais… elle soupira et dit : Mais je ne partage pas ce sentiment, tu vois… Écoute, Sev, je suis tellement désolée…

Rogue ne dit rien. Il détourna la tête et pleura en silence. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé? Tout allait tellement bien, jusqu'à présent…

-Sev?

-Ça va. Dit-il, mais le ton de sa voix le trahit.

-Désolé…

-LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE! cria-t-il en s'en allant dans la direction opposée de Lily. Tu n'as qu'à te mettre en couple avec James puisque tu l'aimes tant!

Les yeux embrouillés de larmes, Rogue courut en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards. Sa vision étant réduite par les larmes, il ne vit pas le professeur McGonagall, qu'il percuta avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.


	3. Révélations

Chapitre 3 :

Révélations

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie, bien en sécurité dans un lit. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un était allongé dans le lit voisin au sien. Il se redressa brusquement quand il reconnut la personne qui était allongée à côté de lui : c'était le professeur McGonagall. Elle était très pâle et du sang s'échappait de sa tempe. Rogue ne se souvenait plus de ce qui c'était passé après avoir essayé de freiner, sauf de la douleur fulgurante qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait heurtée. Puis, il remarqua que lui non plus n'était pas totalement indemne. Il avait le bras et l'épaule cassés et sa tête était entourée d'un bandage blanc.

-Ah! Vous vous êtes enfin réveillé, Rogue! dit une voix que Severus reconnut aussitôt.

-Madame Pomfresh? dit-il dans un murmure. Mais que s'est-il passé?

-Quand vous avez heurté le professeur McGonagall, vous étiez dans l'escalier, expliqua madame Pomfresh. Vous et le professeur McGonagall l'avez déboulé, et si le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas été là pour vous rattraper…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Tout était silencieux dans l'infirmerie, ou enfin, pratiquement, si l'on excluait les reniflements presque imperceptibles de Mme Pomfresh et l'avalement de Rogue quand elle s'arrêta de parler.

-Et… après? dit-il dans un murmure. Dans quel état nous a-t-on retrouvés?

-Très mal en en point, cela aurait pu être pire si Miss Evans ne nous avait pas avertis, Albus et moi.

Severus se redressa. Il avait complètement oublié ce que Lily lui avait dit, et il préférait que ce soit comme cela.

-Ahmaisouibiensûr, dit-il rapidement pour ne pas que Mme Pomfresh entende la tristesse dans sa voix. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas assez rapide. D'un millième d'une seconde, d'accord, mais pas assez quand même. Mme Pomfresh le regarda et dit :

-Allez-vous bien, mon cher enfant?

-Oui oui, répondit Rogue, je vais très bien.

-Allons donc, vous ne vous entendez pas! Vous pouvez tout me dire, je ne le raconterai à personne, même pas au directeur.

-Rien à faire.

-Severus, dit Mme Pomfresh qui commence à perdre patience, si vous ne me le dites pas là, je vais avoir recours à des moyens plus brusques!

-Mais c'est trop gênant, je vous dis!

-SEVERUS! Dites-le!

Ce n'était pas la voix de madame Pomfresh : c'était celle de Dumbledore.

-Professeur? Mais depuis quand êtes-vous là? demanda Severus avec des yeux ronds.

-Depuis quelques secondes seulement. Je ne vous espionnais pas. Ni vous, Pompom, ni vous, Severus.

-Je-ne-le-di-rai-pas! répliqua Severus.

-Hmm… Mrs. Evans, n'est-ce pas?

-Je… comment… stupide légilimencie!

Puis il se roula en boule et se mit à pleurer. Toutes ces larmes qu'il retenait depuis tantôt s'échappaient, maintenant. C'était… libérateur.

-Peine d'amour? demanda Mme Pomfresh à Dumbledore.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Il s'en remettra, un jour… j'espère…


End file.
